The importance of a person's weight/bodily information to that person's health is generally recognized. Moreover, where the person suffers from one or more of certain types of medical conditions, weight/bodily information can have an even more important effect on the person's health.
Exercise and dieting have long been considered a necessary part of good health. The aforementioned device is used as a part of regulating a person's weight, or other personal physical conditions. It is also recommended that a person regulates the food one consumes. The problem exists that despite whatever efforts are being taken to exercise and watch what one eats, positive results are not always achieved. A large part of the problem is the over or under consumption of food. This device can assist when preparing food as a measuring tool for portion control. This tool will also display a person's weight/bodily information in places where food choices are made, weather that be in storage areas to encourage positive choices on the type of food to consume, or any other information, or consumption areas to monitor the amount of intake, or any other information, or food preparation areas to monitor portions, or any other information, or any other desired area. Having helpful information at the precise time food decisions occur, whether it is in storage, preparation or consumption area and would be helpful in controlling the unwanted behavior.